User talk:Slasher Chaos
Welcome! Hi there. Welcome to the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. :] We hope to see more of you and great articles, as well. Keep active and feel free to suggest any changes or ask any of us for help. We're all an awesome bunch here. xD Subrosian 03:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Nikolai's Power I'm glad you like him :] The power comes from the spider attached to the sword. It's unknown how it got this power though; it might possibly be a Devil Fruit, maybe just a strange mystery, but unfortunately, that hasn't been revealed to me yet >.>. (My characters tell their own stories, I'm just their scribe, lol)--SeeNoEvil121 22:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Cool, ^^ xD funny. Check out some of my stories. --Slasher Chaos 02:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Yo I didn't really think about it, honestly. It's not because I don't want to, but mostly because I wouldn't know what to create, if that's what you're implying. Subrosian 03:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Its okay ^^ --Slasher Chaos 13:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh believe me dude, I totally understand. If anything comes to mind, I'll let you know. Subrosian 19:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nadeisco Thanks for the compliment. Subrosian 04:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) you are welcome. --Slasher Chaos 16:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The Reunion Okay so this is a dumb question I know but where can I read your fic One Piece The Reunion? I can't find you on ff.net or livejournal, possibly because I'm blind but you never know! 17:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Swami42 Its because I am on DA, I don't go to ff.net anymore. I had bad experince there. --Slasher Chaos 11:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Kanto Awesome, you like it? You should check it out on fanfiction then! It would be just like Nami to do something like that.... that's a good idea..... hmmmm.....--SeeNoEvil121 02:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Lol. You read my mind. --SeeNoEvil121 19:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wil of D Template Yeah, I saw that. I haven't looked at it yet, though. Subrosian 18:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mirror Multi-Box When I saw it, I couldn't help but leave the message. It's the first thing that came to my mind. xD Subrosian 02:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Glad to be of service. Subrosian 03:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I wish I could help, but I'm already stretching myself enough as it is trying to write my own story. Subrosian 03:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Possibly. I'll have to look through your characters and see if there's any I really like. Subrosian 03:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) That all depends on who you want to use and how you intend to use them. Certain characters I haven't even introduced in my own story yet, so I sort of weigh them off limits. Let me know who you want to use and I'll consider it. Subrosian 03:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't mind about Jeran. He should be fine. I suppose now I'll have a reason to read your fanfic, which I'll admit I haven't really done. You're not the only one, though, so don't feel bad. I haven't read anyone's fanfics. Subrosian 03:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. He gets along well with Chopper, most likely because they're both Zoans. I figure Jeran would have an affinity for dogs. Subrosian 03:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Lol. I'm sure Jeran will get a kick out of Sanji being bitten. It's gonna be a running gag in my story that Sanji purposely blows smoke in Jeran's face due to his sensitive smell. Subrosian 03:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I dunno...Hancock doesn't seem to like animals--and Jeran is just that; an animal. An idea that Azure and I came up with and are still planning on doing when he gets closer to the crew is him lying at Robin's feet in his full wolf form while she pets him with one of her extra hands and is idly reading a book. He'd end up snapping and barking at anyone (especially Sanji) who came too close to her. But, Jeran might end up going head over heels for Hancock. As for any actual affection for anyone, no. Subrosian 04:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) So I see. Well, it should be fine then. I assume there's a link to your fanfic on your page? Subrosian 04:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) It's there. I'll probably check it out tomorrow since it's 1:15am here. Subrosian 05:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admiralmetal I saw the edit he made. He changed the category only--which was listed as a Logia fruit. Subrosian 14:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I can understand what you mean, but he really was only trying to help you. I'm afraid I couldn't reprimand him for doing a good deed. Subrosian 14:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Diamond Edge I might end up making my own, but I'll consider it. He's not going to get it for a while anyway until they recruit a Blacksmith. A little bit of a teaser for you there. Subrosian 14:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It sounds fine to me. The story behind it seems interesting. It makes me think of the Dwarves in Secret of Mana. Subrosian 15:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hojo Yes, I am still going to use him, but I just haven't gotten to a point to use him yet. Subrosian 16:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Jeran Kedamono Yo, just as a side note for whenever you introduce Jeran into your story, can you make a separate article for him exclusive to your story? I'd obviously not be able to integrate the events in your story with what happens in my story. It'd just get too confusing. Subrosian 14:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Bronwen D. Natsue in Reunion Sure, you can use Bronwen D. Natsue in your story. I just hope it's not too late. You really should've asked me on my talk page. I didn't see your message on Natsue's article's talk page until now. T_T --Cyberweasel89 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Nightmare D. Matthew Done. Just delete it yourself next time, though. You don't need to wait for my approval because something like that is totally god-modded. A Devil Fruit with three powers is too much. Subrosian 16:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) He made the article again, but it doesn't seem to be as god-modded. It's just horribly written and that Shugo72 made the Kumo Kumo no Mi again and it's horribly written. I really don't feel like handling it and I have other things to do. Can you just try and take care of it? Subrosian 23:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare D. Jack Jacks farthers name is Nightmare D. James and Jack's sister name is spelled Lily.Darkbladexii 00:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC)